Te retrouver d'égale à égal
by EimeoN
Summary: Bella perd Edward par la faute des Volturi. Transformée par Victoria, elle jure de venger l'homme qu'elle aime et sa famille. Mais tout ne se déroule pas comme prévu. Que va-t-il se passer SI Bella retrouve Edward ? Venez découvrir ma première fic ;
1. Chapitre 1

CHAPITRE 1

… te perdre …

_Chanson en écoute : __Hallelujah__, Rufus WAINWRIGHT_

_« La vie n'est qu'une longue perte de tout ce qu'on aime. » Victor HUGO_

* * *

_Bella,_

_Pardon. Pardon de ne pas avoir pu t'expliquer la situation plus tôt mais pour ta sécurité, il valait mieux que tu ne connaisse la teneur des évènements récents que le plus tard possible. Nous devons partir et mon coeur se brise en mille éclats à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir t'emmener avec moi. Les Volturi nous ont rendu visite dans la nuit et ont menacé de te tuer si nous n'obtempérions pas. Nous sommes bannis pendant deux cent ans de ces terres. _

_Mon amour, ne doute jamais des sentiments qui animent mon âme pour toi. Tu as fait de moi un homme, faute d'humanité, et tu as su faire repartir mon coeur mort depuis près de cent ans. Sache qu'il ne vibrera désormais plus que pour toi._

_Pardonne-moi de constamment te mettre en danger. Victoria rode encore mais je te jure de la retrouver pour que tu ne risque plus rien. Ne t'inquiète pas des Volturi, ils ont eu ce qu'ils voulaient, ils ne t'importuneront pas._

_Nous ne nous reverrons probablement jamais et cette pensée me déchire. Je t'en prie, ne cherche pas à nous retrouver, tu te mettrais en danger inutilement. Comprends bien, c'est la seule chose que je peux te demander, à présent. Je laisse mon coeur à tes soins en espérant de toute mon âme que tu me pardonneras un jour._

_Je suis désolé._

_Je t'aime plus que tout._

_Edward_

Six mois que je lisais cette missive tous les jours allongée sur son divan de cuir noir.

Lorsque je m'étais réveillée ce matin là, ma vie avait subitement basculé. Après avoir lu et relu cette lettre, j'avais fondue en larmes et je m'étais précipitée dehors. Heureusement, Charlie était absent. Dans le cas contraire, je n'aurais certainement pas pu atteindre la porte d'entrée. J'avais roulé comme une folle au volant de mon antique Chevrolet et avait atterri devant la villa des Cullen en un rien de temps. Je me souviens avoir été surprise que la porte d'entrée ne soit pas verrouillée. Cela n'avait pourtant pas amoindri ma détermination. A contrario de sa dernière volonté, je les avais cherchés, tous. J'avais fouillé la maison de fonts en combles à la recherche du plus petit indice sur leur destination. J'avais passé des heures sur internet à dénicher un hôpital pour lequel Carlisle aurait éventuellement pu travailler, une entreprise de décoration d'intérieur dans laquelle Esmée aurait pu avoir un rôle ou encore un lycée où tous les autres auraient pu se rendre. En vain. Mes moyens étant très limités, je n'avait pas pu me déplacer plus loin que Port Angeles avec le plein d'essence et il était hors de question que je retourne chez ma mère. C'est à Forks que tout avait commencé, et c'est là que tout devrait finir.

Je me trouvais à présent immobile devant le grand piano à queue noir de l'homme de ma vie et j'essayais tant bien que mal de me défaire de son image jouant ma berceuse. Instinctivement, je portais ma main à mon coeur, là où reposai celui d'Edward. Fait de cristal, il portait l'inscription _« plus que ma propre vie »_ ainsi que nos prénoms entrelacés. Il se balançait au bout d'une fine chaine en argent, au creux de ma poitrine. Il l'avait laissé à mes soins, comme il l'avait si bien dit, et il ne m'avait jamais quitté.

Je sortais à regrets de la grande bâtisse, montais dans la camionnette et pris la 101 en direction du Nord. J'ignorais si je supporterai cette épreuve mais j'avais besoin de me retrouver à nouveau en ce lieu si magique. Il n'était pas plus de quinze heures lorsque je me garais au bord du sentier et m'engouffrais au coeur des bois. Après plus de quarante minutes de marche, une bonne dizaine de chute et cinq ou six égratignures, je débouchais enfin dans notre clairière.

C'est là, au milieu de ce semblant de paradis, que je sombrais. Mes jambes ne me soutenaient plus, les larmes coulaient en torrents sur mes joues et mes sanglots se répercutaient en de grands bruit effrayants dans le silence pesant de la forêt alentour. Je ne me remis qu'en pensant à lui et au fait qu'il n'aurait pas aimé me voir dans cet état. Après m'être calmée et avoir réussi à faire taire les sanglots étouffés qui s'échappaient de ma gorge, je me rendit compte que je n'étais pas seule dans la clairière.

À une vingtaine de mètres de moi, cachée par l'ombre des arbres immenses, une jeune femme pleurait. Lorsqu'elle vit que je l'observais, elle avança de quelques pas, assez pour que je puisse distinguer son visage. Fin, pâle, ses lèvres rouge sang étaient étirées dans une sourire. Contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé, elle ne sanglotait pas, elle riait. Ce n'est que lorsque je regardais ses yeux bordeaux et ses cheveux roux, que je me rendis réellement compte de l'erreur que j'avais faite en venant ici. Cette femme se moquait de moi. Ce monstre piétinait mon coeur en agissant de la sorte mais c'est certainement ce qu'elle avait voulu faire. Ce vampire, car elle l'était, s'approcha de moi. Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien et elle me fit un clin d'oeil.

« Victoria … »

À l'entente de son prénom, la jeune femme explosa de rire, un son cristallin et pourtant si terrifiant. Puis se fut le trou noir. La seule chose dont je me souviens, c'est d'avoir senti ses dents, aiguisées comme des lames de rasoir, se planter dans la peau tendre de mon cou et d'avoir entendu un unique hurlement. Le mien.

*****

***

**

*

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce premier chapitre ?

Vous savez ce que vous pouvez faire pour me donner vos impressions.

Il vous suffit de cliquer juste en-dessous ; )

Bisoux à tous.

EiméoN ...


	2. Chapitre 2

Hey ! Salut tout le monde !

Je vous remercie de me lire. Certains d'entre vous m'ont mis en Story Alert, d'autres en Author Alert et même en Favorite Story !

C'est cool !

Voici le chapitre 2, j'espère que vous l'aimerez.

On se retrouve en bas ;)

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

… te venger …

_Chanson en écoute : __Personal Jesus__, Marilyn MANSON_

_« Dans la vengeance et en amour, la femme est plus barbare que l'homme » _Friedrich NIETZSCHE

* * *

Il y a soixante dix-neuf ans, Victoria me mordait, faisant de moi l'égale de mon amour et de sa famille. Durant toutes ces années, je n'ai eu de cesse de la traquer, ne m'arrêtant que pour chasser. Et aujourd'hui, je la retrouvais enfin. Il y a une semaine, mes pouvoirs s'étaient développés. J'étais dotée d'un bouclier mental et physique et je pouvais étrangement reproduire les pouvoirs que j'avais déjà croisé. Ainsi, j'étais capable de lire les pensées, de voir l'avenir et de ressentir les émotions des autres. Sept jours. Voilà sept jours que j'élaborais un plan d'attaque. J'avais réussi à rattraper Victoria à Anchorage, en Alaska. Je décidais de chasser avant l'affrontement. Elle ne s'en sortirai pas. Il n'y avait aucune chance que je lui laisse la moindre seconde de répit. En plus de mes dons, j'étais également plus forte et plus rapide qu'elle. Peut-être serais-je plus rapide qu'Edward ? Ou plus forte qu'Emmett ?

Après deux cerfs et un puma, j'allais à la rencontre de Victoria. Elle était là, au centre d'une immense prairie semblable à celle qu'utilisaient les Cullen pour leurs parties de baseball. Pendant tout le temps qu'avait durée ma traque, la jeune femme se sentait observée. Elle savait que je n'abandonnerais pas et il faut croire qu'elle était devenue suicidaire. Dans le cas contraire, elle aurait continué à fuir. Ou peut-être en avait-elle assez de vivre dans la peur constante de la mort ? Oui, c'était ça, ces pensées étaient on ne peut plus claires. Elle avait peur et s'était résignée à rejoindre James. Alors, pour que son exécution soit un peu plus divertissante, je m'approchait d'elle lentement, lui tournant autour et ne lui parlant qu'en murmures, un sourire aux lèvres. J'aimais savoir qu'elle était terrorisée par moi comme je l'avais été par elle à une autre époque.

« Victoria, pauvre petite chose. Croyais-tu réellement pouvoir m'échapper ? As-tu vraiment aussi peur de moi ? Pourtant, c'est bien toi qui a engendré ce que je suis devenue. Regarde ce que tu as fait de moi. Je suis plus forte et plus rapide que toi et ça, tu l'as comprit au moment même où j'ai ouvert les yeux il y a soixante dix-neuf ans. Alors tu as fuis, lâchement, misérablement. Mais croyais-tu sincèrement pouvoir m'échapper ? »

J'explosai alors de rire et pris son menton entre mes doigts, l'obligeant à me regarder dans les yeux.

« Ma pauvre chérie, tu vas enfin aller rejoindre ton cher James et je vais enfin assouvir ma vengeance. Tu nous a fais souffrir, ma famille et moi. Je ne te pardonnerai jamais pour les moments de bonheur que tu nous as arraché. Mais n'ai pas d'inquiétude. Tu ne seras pas la seule à répondre de tes actes. J'ai l'intention d'aller cueillir les Volturi au sein même de leur territoire et de les envoyés, les uns après les autres, en enfer, là où tu as déjà une place toute réservée. Au fait, Edward sera ravi d'apprendre que tu n'es plus de ce monde. »

Et je commençais à la démembrer en citant les noms de toutes les personnes chères à mon être et qu'elle avait fait souffrir directement ou non.

« La main droite pour Rosalie. La gauche pour Emmett. Le pied gauche pour Carlisle et le droit pour Esmée. Le bras droit pour Alice, le gauche pour Jasper. La jambe gauche pour mes parents et la droite pour mes amis. Il ne reste que ta tête ma belle. Je nous la réserve d'ailleurs, à Edward et à moi. »

Après avoir allumé un feu, je m'approchai dangereusement des restes de son corps mutilé et pris sa tête entre mes mains.

« Oh ! Une dernière chose. Passe le bonjour à James et aller tous les deux pourrir en enfer ! »

Elle hurla. Un son bien vite inaudible puisque je venais, d'un seul mouvement, de l'étêter. Je balançais les lambeaux de son cadavre au feu et admirais la fumée mauve qui s'échappait du brasier, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un petit tas de cendres et un morceau d'herbe calcinée.

* * *

_21 ans plus tard_

C'est l'heure. Aujourd'hui, les Volturi vont payer leurs erreurs. Jusqu'ici, mon plan est infaillible et aux vues de l'avenir qui leur est réservé, je peux affirmer que je réussirais à le mettre totalement à exécution.

Il y a vingt ans, j'ai infiltré le clan en tant que membre de la garde rapprochée. Aro était fasciné par mes pouvoirs et n'avait pas hésité une seconde à me prendre à ses côtés. Je ne lui avais cependant fait part que de mes dons de bouclier puisque je me réservais l'effet de surprise le moment venu. Celui-ci serait d'autant plus impressionnant du fait que j'avais copié les pouvoirs de tous les membres du clan Volturi. Chaque jour, je préparais notre vengeance en pensant à mon amour et au fait que j'allais enfin pouvoir partir à sa recherche sans craindre de le mettre en danger. Et finalement, ce jour était arrivé.

J'activais mon don de persuasion et convoquait tout le monde dans la salle du trône. Après avoir fait mes bagages et les avoirs mit dans le coffre de ma voiture, je pris moi-même la direction de la pièce qui serait le tombeau de cette centaine de vampires.

Lorsque je pris place en face de la foule et dos au trio « royal », j'utilisais mon pouvoir de paralysie et tous les regards convergèrent vers moi faute de pouvoir bouger les corps. Aucune plainte, aucun bruit, aucun mouvement. J'avais le pouvoir, je les contrôlais tous.

« Mes chers amis. Vous vous demandez tous sûrement pourquoi vous êtes ici et surtout pourquoi vous ne pouvez plus diriger vos corps ? Je vais vous donner la réponse à toutes vos interrogations. Aro, cher Aro, te souviens-tu du jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés ? Je voulais faire partie de ta garde rapprochée et avec mes dons de bouclier, tu n'as pas hésité à me faire entrer dans le cercle de ta cavalerie. Cependant, tu aurais du être plus prudent. En effet, je ne dispose pas que de ces seuls pouvoirs. Je suis également capable de reproduire tous les dons que je croise au cours de ma momentanément triste éternité. C'est pour cette raison que vous êtes ici, grâce au don de persuasion de Coraline. Si vous n'êtes plus en moyen de contrôler vos corps, c'est grâce au don de paralysie de Neigel. Ne leur en voulez pas, ils ne sont pour rien dans votre mort prochaine. Car vous allez mourir, chers amis. Ici et dans quelques minutes. Pour l'instant, laissez-moi vous expliquer le pourquoi de votre misérable situation. »

Tous les visages affichaient des mines consternée à défaut d'être plus désespérés qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

« Il y a cent ans, alors que j'étais encore humaine, mon amour et ma famille m'ont été enlevés car nous n'appartenions pas à la même espèce. Ce misérable trio vampirique qui vous sert de monarchie, a pitoyablement décidé de les arracher à moi et de les bannir de leurs terres, sous prétexte que je n'était qu'une fragile petite humaine capable à tout moment de révéler votre secret. Vous pouvez constater par vous-même aujourd'hui qu'il n'en a jamais rien été. Six mois après leur départ, je me suis retrouvée face à un vampire qui m'était bien connue, pour la simple et bonne raison que j'avais déjà eu à faire à son compagnon quelques temps plus tôt. Bien qu'étant la _tua cantante_ de l'amour de ma vie, ce dernier a réussi à me sauver la vie en aspirant le venin de mon corps, dû à la morsure de James et en détruisant celui-ci. Lorsque je me suis éveillée après l'attaque de Victoria, je me suis juré de la tuer, ainsi que les instigateurs du départ de ma famille. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait, soixante dix-neuf ans plus tard. Aujourd'hui, vingt et un ans après la mort de Victoria, vous allez mourir à votre tour. Je m'appelle Bella Swan et je suis ici pour venger l'homme que j'aime ainsi que toute sa famile, les Cullen. »

Là-dessus, j'avais assassiné tous les membres du clan Volturi, à l'exception des trois frères. Après leur avoir fait une révérence des plus ironique, j'assassinais Marcus et Caïus et débloquais sa capacité à parler à Aro.

« Alors, Aro. Ne regrettes-tu pas d'avoir banni les Cullen il y a cent ans ? Ne regrettes-tu pas d'avoir mis une femme amoureuse en colère ? Bien sûr que si, tu as peur, tu es terrifié même. Tu es pitoyable et tu vas mourir. Cependant, tu as encore une chance unique de sauver ta misérable existence. Dis-moi où se trouvent les Cullen.

- Tu as perdu cent ans à ruminer ta vengeance, plutôt qu'à les chercher. Tu n'es plus à une centaine d'années près, cracha-t-il. »

Furieuse, je lui arrachais la tête et envoyais ses membres au milieu des autres. J'allumais un grand brasier à l'aide du pouvoir de contrôle des éléments de Racha et laissais brûler les Voturi. Lorsqu'il n'en restait plus rien, je couru à la voiture et roulais sans interruption jusqu'à l'aéroport où je pris le premier avion en partance pour les Etats-Unis.

Je me sentais libérée. Prête à affronter tous les obstacles qui ralentiraient ma course vers lui. J'étais déterminée et rien ni personne ne m'empêcherai de le retrouver. USA, me voilà !

*****

***

**

*

Alors, vos impressions ?

Je ne suis pas exigente ... 5 reviews pour la suite

Bisoux à tous !

EiméoN ;)


	3. Chapitre 3

Réponse aux Reviews :

hachi80 Aurélie MarieLisa Anne Léa xoxlauoxo mafrip

Merci à vous ! Voilà le chapitre 3. Sachez aussi que j'ai d'ors et déjà écrit les 10 premiers chapitres. J'espère que vous aimerez celui-ci. Bisoux :)

Rowane L'EnvOl-du-dragOn

C'est ma première fic et je vous remercie de dire franchement ce que vous en pensez. C'est vrai que ça va un peu vite. Je ne pense pas modifier cette fiction. Mais je me servirais de vos conseils pour la prochaine. Bisoux :)

Betty-x

Je sais que c'est du déjà vu mais comme c'est ma première, je me suis un peu inspiré de ce que j'avais déjà lu. J'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois. Bisoux :)

MissNessaEvansCullen

En fait, j'avais pas trop envie de me casser la tête avec Volterra donc j'ai décidé que les autres vampires avaient trop peur de subir le même sort que les Volturi pour tenter un push et que de toute façon, ils sont bien assez autonomes pour avoir besoin d'une monarchie. Voili Voilou. Bisoux ;)

* * *

CHAPITRE 3

… te chercher …

_Chanson en écoute : __Supermassive Black Hole__, MUSE_

_« Une quête commence toujours par la chance du débutant et s'achève toujours par l'épreuve du conquérant » _Paulo COELHO

* * *

Je retrais chez moi, j'allais retrouver ma famille et rentrer chez nous. Arrivée à New York, j'achetais une Audi TT RS coupé Gris Nacré et décidais de faire un peu de shopping afin de renflouer ma garde-robe. Il était 10h45 et 5 394 km me séparaient de Dénali. Il me faudrait plus de 30h pour m'y rendre. Après avoir préparé mon itinéraire, je laissais la voiture et m'engouffrais dans un magasin. J'avais fait les boutiques pendant plus de trois heures et j'entrais dans un salon de coiffure pour en ressortir deux heures plus tard maquillée, coiffée et habillée de l'une de mes nouvelles tenues. Je mettais mes nombreux sacs dans le coffre ou à l'arrière de la voiture et pris la route aux alentours de 16h00. J'allais le retrouver, le rejoindre et plus jamais je ne le quitterais.

J'avais roulé toute la nuit et la journée qui avait suivie, ne m'arrêtant que pour chasser et j'étais enfin arrivée à Dénali. Lorsque j'avais passé le panneau d'entrée de la ville, mon coeur mort avait fait un bon dans ma poitrine, impatient à l'idée de retrouver son autre moitié disparue depuis trop longtemps. Il était 00h45. Je m'arrêtais aux abords d'une forêt silencieuse et partie en chasse. Alors que je retournais en ville, une fragrance qui ne m'était pas inconnue vint emplir mes narines. J'en étais certaine, je connaissais ce parfum bien que n'ayant jamais été très proche de la personne à qui il appartenait. Rosalie. Elle n'était plus présente dans les bois, je le sentais, mais son odeur m'affirmait qu'elle y était venue il a avait peu de temps. Je décidais de me fier à mon instinct et de suivre sa trace. Après une dizaine de minutes de course, je me retrouvais sur un chemin de terre assez large pour que deux voitures y circulent. A ma gauche, la nationale sur laquelle plus personne ne circulait à cette heure tardive. A ma droite, l'odeur de Rosalie me conduisait plus en profondeur dans la forêt. J'avançais encore et me retrouvais devant une gigantesque villa blanche. Aucun son n'en sortait mais je distinguais la présence de onze personnes. Onze vampires. C'était forcément eux, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Toutes les pièces étaient plongées dans le noir à l'exception du salon, éclairé par une unique bougie au centre de la grande table inutile pour des êtres comme nous. Inutile, sauf pour des soirs comme celui-ci. En effet, ils étaient tous attablés, en plein conseil de famille semblait-il. Personne ne parlait, cependant. Les Cullen arboraient une mine emplie de tristesse et les Dénali leur lançaient des regards plein de compassion. Carlisle et Esmé se trouvaient en face d'Eléazar et Carmen. Irina, Kate et Tanya discutaient entre elles discrètement tandis que de l'autre côté de la table, Emmett soutenait Rosalie, à l'instar de Jasper qui tentait de réconforter Alice. Ainsi, la seule personne dans les bras de qui j'aurais aimé me fondre était absente. Edward n'était pas présent dans la pièce, ni dans la maison. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Alice se leva et pris le parole :

« Si je vous ai demandé de me rejoindre ici cette nuit, c'est parce que j'ai à vous faire part d'une nouvelle qui risque de totalement remettre en cause nos existences. Quand je dis nos, je ne parle pas seulement de nous, les Cullen, ou de vous, les Dénali, mais bien de toute notre espèce. J'ai eu une vision, il y a environ une semaine. Si je ne vous en ai pas fait part plus tôt, c'est que je souhaitais savoir quelles seraient les conséquences de l'annonce que je vais vous faire. Etant donné qu'aucune nouvelle vision ne m'est apparue, j'ai décidé qu'il était tant de vous mettre au courant. Volterra a été détruite. Il n'y a aucun survivant à part la femme responsable du carnage. Il semblerait qu'elle se soit incrustée parmi les troupes pendant une vingtaine d'années avant de mettre son plan à exécution. Je n'ai pas pu la voir. Dans ma vision, c'était comme si c'était moi qui me tenait à sa place. J'étais dans son corps et je pouvais ressentir les émotions de tous et entendre les pensées de tout le château. Je sais ce qu'elle voulait. La vengeance. Je ne sais pas pour qui ou pour quoi. Tout ce que j'ai appris, c'est que les Volturi sont morts, emportant leur garde avec eux. »

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit et mon amour entra. Il était vouté, et marchais lentement en direction de sa soeur. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, je pouvais voir ses yeux noirs et voilés par le chagrin. Il se tourna vers Carlisle et quand il prit la parole, j'ai cru que mon coeur allait exploser en millier de morceaux. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, presque inaudible pour des oreilles humaines :

« Carlisle, les responsables de notre exil ont été détruits. Tu sais comme moi ce que cela signifie. Restez ici ou suivez-moi, à votre guise. Mais sachez que je rentre à la maison. Malgré tous le mal que cela doit me faire, j'aimerais être près d'elle et passez chaque jour de mon éternité à ses côtés. Je te remercie pour ton accueil, Eleazar. Mais il est temps pour moi de retourner auprès de celle que j'aimerais à jamais.

- Eleazar, commença Carlisle. A l'instar de mon fils, je vous remercie, toi et ta famille de nous avoir accueilli dans de telles circonstances. Jamais nous ne vous serons assez reconnaissants pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous. Nous allons rentrer avec Edward. Notre place à tous est à Forks, près de notre fille, de leur soeur, de son amour perdu. »

Si j'avais pu, j'aurais versé une tonne de larmes. Ils me considéraient comme leur fille, Esmé et lui et malgré nos différents, Rosalie semblait affligée par ma perte. J'aurais aimé leur dire que je me trouvais là, près d'eux, leur expliquer qu'ils ne risquaient plus rien du fait de la destruction des Volturi de mes propres mains. Mais j'avais programmé un scénario pour mon retour. Pour que tout soit plus spectaculaire et que nos retrouvailles soient grandioses. Je savais que plus rien ne nous séparerait jamais. Alors je rédigeais une missive en vitesse et la déposais au pied de la porte d'entrée. Je retournais près de la grande baie vitrée du salon et parlais à Eleazar par la pensée. Il n'avait jamais entendu ma voix et ne me reconnaitrai pas. Je bloquais le don d'Edward sur lui, pour ne pas qu'il suspecte quoi que ce soit à mon sujet.

« _Eleazar._

Quoi ! … Que se passe-t-il ?

_Ne cherche pas à comprendre. Ecoute-moi, seulement. Une lettre a été déposée devant ta porte. Vas la chercher et lis-la._ »

Obéissant à mes ordres, l'homme se leva et revint quelques secondes plus tard, ma lettre à la main.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda Carmen à son mari. »

En réponse, Eleazar décacheta l'enveloppe et entama une lecture à voix haute, après l'avoir lue une première fois pour lui même.

_Eleazar,_

_Merci. Merci à toi et à toute ta famille pour avoir pris soin des Cullen. Je voudrais que tu sache que pour quoi que ce soit dont tu aurais besoin, je serais là, le jour où je reviendrais. J'aimerais pouvoir vous dire que nous nous rencontrerons bientôt. Cependant, il me reste quelques petites choses à régler afin de pouvoir vivre tranquillement auprès de ceux que j'aime._

_S'il te plaît, ne laisse pas ma famille se faire du mal pour moi. Je veux les voir heureux et même s'ils ne savent pas que je les observe, je serais toujours là, tapie dans l'ombre, jusqu'à mon retour. Soutenez-les, toi et ta famille. Qu'ils ne cherchent pas à me retrouver, c'est moi qui viendrais à eux._

_Je suis en vie et bien décidée à ne pas la construire seule._

_Dis-leur que je les aime, surtout Lui._

_Jamais je ne vous serais assez reconnaissante pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour eux, et par conséquent, pour moi-même._

_Encore mille fois merci, Eleazar._

_À bientôt, je l'espère et rendez-vous à Forks._

_Bella Swan_

Tous étaient figés. Ce n'est qu'au bout de longues secondes qu'Alice réagis la première. Elle hurla de bonheur à l'annonce de mon retour, Jasper si mit à sourire. Progressivement, ils se réveillaient. Rosalie rit dans les bras d'un Emmett plus souriant que jamais. Esmé aurait pleuré si elle avait pu et Carlisle partageait son émotion. Les Dénali étaient heureux pour eux et leur donnaient le courage de continuer à m'attendre. Seul Edward manquait à l'appel. Au moment où je repartais en direction de ma voiture, je vis une faible lueur provenant du dernier étage de la villa. Je grimpais dans un arbre et observait la scène qui se déroulait devant mes yeux. Sous les combles, Edward avait installé son piano et jouait ma berceuse en regardant une vieille photo de nous deux, alors que j'étais encore humaine. Il souriait, plus beau que jamais. A la fin de la musique, il s'approcha de la fenêtre et détaillai la forêt, sans pour autant pouvoir me distinguer.

« Ma Bella, si tu m'entends, sache que je t'attendrais autant de temps qu'il te faudra. Tu me manques mon amour. »

Je lui envoyait un baiser et lorsque mon souffle vint percuter son visage, je l'entendis rire. Je prenais ensuite la direction de la voiture. Dans un dérapage si vif que toute la villa l'avait forcément entendu, je m'élançais vers Forks, la ville où tout avait commencé.

* * *

Merci à tous pour vos reviews,

ça fait super plaisir.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.

Pensez à dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Les reviews et surtout les conseils sont ma récompense.

Bisoux à tous et à bientôt,

EiméoN


	4. Chapitre 4

Réponse aux Reviews :

kinoum : Désolée, mais les retrouvailles, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Comme on dit : "Plus c'est long, plus c'est bon". Ne t'en fais pas, je pense que tu ne regretteras pas d'avoir patienté et je vous réserve un petite surprise à la fin de ce chapitre ; )

Anne : Je suis d'accord avec toi. Les Volturi commençaient à me casser les pieds. Pas de panique, il y aura d'autres rebondissements ...

vinie65 : Merci beaucoup pour t Reviews, ça me fait très plaisir.

Mrs Esmee Cullen : Pardon pour l'attente. Je ne vous abandonne pas seulement, j'aurais aimé avoir un peu plus de Reviews. D'un autre côté, je ne souhaite pas priver mes lecteurs donc voici la suite, j'espère que tu l'apprécieras ; )

* * *

CHAPITRE 4

… te faire languir …

_Chanson en écoute : __Meet Me Halfway__, THE BLACK EYED PEAS_

_« Si l'on bâtissait la maison du bonheur, la plus grande pièce serait la salle d'attente » Jules RENARD_

Voilà une semaine que j'avais racheté la vieille maison de mon père et que j'y vivais. Les Cullen le savaient mais ils respectaient mes choix et n'étaient pas venus me rendre visite depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à la villa. Aujourd'hui, j'allai enfin leur donner un signe de vie. Un pour chaque jour de cette semaine. Je n'allais pas au lycée, pour ne pas avoir à les rencontrer mais je savais qu'ils y étudiaient. Ils étaient sept. Chaque membre de ma famille allait recevoir chaque jour une lettre écrite par mes soins. Dans ces lettres, j'avais décidé de confier tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur. Je voulais mettre les choses au point avec chacun, avant de faire mon retour au sein du clan. Nous étions Lundi et j'avais choisi Esmé pour commencer cette semaine riche en émotions. Alors que toute la famille était partie chasser, je décidais de laisser ma missive sur le pas de la porte. Je n'attendis pas plus d'une heure avant leur retour et je les observais dans l'ombre afin de voir la réaction de cette femme que je considérais comme ma mère. Tous les sept s'arrêtèrent net devant la porte de la villa et après quelques longues secondes Esmé s'avança et décacheta l'enveloppe qui lui était destinée.

_Esmé,_

_Tu as toujours su quoi dire, quoi faire pour que je me sente bien avec vous. Tu as toujours pris ce rôle qui est le tien avec moi, comme avec tes enfants. Ce rôle de mère qui te va si bien. La première fois que je t'ai vu, je me suis dit que jamais pareille famille ne pourrait connaître le malheur avec une femme telle que toi en son sein. Tu es celle qui les garde unis à défaut de les avoir réunis. Tu es celle qui fait qu'ils savent ce qui est bon ou mauvais et tu es celle à qui j'ai choisi d'écrire d'abord car c'est par toi que je veux faire passer ce message._

_Chaque jour de cette semaine, les membre de la famille recevrons tour à tour une lettre semblable à celle que je t'envoie aujourd'hui. Je ne nommerais pas la personne qui recevra la prochaine missive demain. Cependant, sache qu'elle se situera à un endroit décisif pour la relation que j'ai avec elle ou que le lieu aura un rapport avec une partie enfouie de la personne en question. Si j'ai choisi de déposer ta lettre au pied de cette maison, c'est parce que j'ai la certitude que la villa blanche et magnifique qui se dresse devant nous en cet instant, n'aurais pas la même signification sans toi. Elle représente le hameau de la famille Cullen, pas le repère de vampires qu'elle serait si tu n'y vivais pas. De plus, j'espère que mon cadeau te plaira. J'ai passé énormément de temps à choisir un présent pour chaque membre de cette famille et je souhaite de tout coeur que mes décisions sauront être appréciées à leur juste valeur._

_Esmé, merci de prendre soin de tous ceux que j'aime, merci d'être présente et de les soutenir chaque jours. Ne sois pas triste de mon départ, nous nous retrouverons bientôt. Merci d'avoir fait en sorte que je me sente ici comme chez moi. Ta façon d'agir avec moi ne me fait pas finir cette lettre par autre chose qu'un énorme merci et_

_Je t'aime, maman._

_Bella_

Ma mère de substitution sorti alors de l'enveloppe une photo de moi, souriante, heureuse et humaine. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me découvrent en vampire avant le jour de nos retrouvailles. Si Esmé avait pu pleurer, elle aurait certainement fondu en larmes après avoir fini sa lecture. Ma missive passa par tous les membres de la famille. Elle avait voulu partager son bonheur avec ses enfants. Je la reconnaissais bien là. Toujours si aimante et attentionnée. Alors dans l'ombre du jour, je lui soufflais tendrement un « Je t'aime, maman » que seule elle pouvait entendre. Lorsqu'il l'atteignit, elle se mit à rire et avec ce sourire si éblouissant, elle me répondit à son tour.

« Je t'aime aussi, ma chère petite fille. »

Le lendemain, Carlisle partit à l'hôpital, comme chaque jour. Sur son bureau, l'attendait une trousse médicale flambant neuve en cuir noire et reliée de fils d'or, ainsi que la lettre qui lui était destinée. Il sourit en comprenant d'où venait cette surprise et s'assit dans son grand fauteuil pour lire le message que je lui avait envoyé. En spectatrice assidue, je m'étais dissimulée derrière un gigantesque plante verte, de l'autre côté du couloir et par les grandes plaques vitrées qui constituaient l'antre de mon médecin préféré, je pu observer à loisir la réaction de ce dernier.

_Carlisle,_

_J'ai presque honte de te faire part des sentiments mauvais qui me consument. Mais si tu savait à quel point je te suis reconnaissante de tous les avoir transformé. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu rencontrer tous les êtres merveilleux qui composent ta famille, ton clan. Sans toi, nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui. Je sais combien chacun d'entre vous regrette de ne pas avoir vécu normalement, même si une infime part de votre personnalité reflète cette réalité. Alors, ne fait pas part aux autres de ce que je viens de te dire. Mais sache que je te serais à jamais reconnaissante d'avoir été là au bon moment. Et pardon si mes mots te choquent._

_J'aimerais trouver les mots pour te dire ce que tu représente, mais aucun n'est assez fort pour exprimer ma pensée. Je me contenterais donc d'une description succincte de mes sentiments à ton égard. Tu es pareil au ciment qui lie les briques d'un même édifice. C'est toi qui a créé le clan Cullen. Tu en es l'instigateur et le chef. Mais avant tout, tu es celui qui sait mettre chaque membre de la famille sur le droit chemin. Tu es celui que chaque personne vient voir lorsqu'elle a besoin d'un conseil avisé ou d'une épaule attentive. Tu es leur père à plus d'un titre. Combien auraient été dévastatrices les erreurs commises par chacun d'entre nous, si tu n'avais pas été présent pour nous empêcher de les commettre. Alors, au nom de toute l'estime que je te porte, je voudrais te dire que personne, au sein de ton clan, ne pourrait vivre sans toi. Les Cullen sans Carlisle, se serait comme un jour d'orage sans partie de baseball, Alice sans Jasper, Emmet sans Rosalie ou encore, Lui sans moi ?_

_Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, pour eux._

_Merci du fond du coeur, papa._

_Bella_

Après sa lecture, Carlisle plia la lettre, la rangea dans son tout nouveau sac et repartit sauver des vies humaines, un sourire resplendissant barrant son visage magnifique.

Nous étions Mercredi et en se regardant dans son miroir ce soir là, Rosalie découvrit une enveloppe à son nom, ainsi qu'une sublime poupée de porcelaine sur son oreiller. S'approchant légèrement de son lit, la jeune femme prit délicatement le papier dans ses mains, l'ouvris et commença sa lecture avec un air d'appréhension sur le visage.

_Rosalie,_

_Toi et moi n'avons jamais été de très grandes amies et je regrette qu'il n'en ai pas été ainsi par le passé. J'ai compris à présent, les réticences qui te poussaient à me haïr et s'il en avait été de la même situation pour moi, je ne te cache pas que j'aurais certainement agis de la même manière. J'aimerais te parler. Non pas de vampire à vampire, ni d'ennemi à ennemi, mais de femme à femme. Je pense que tu seras d'accord avec moi au moins sur un point. La plus belle chose que la transformation nous aura apporté, c'est l'amour. S'il n'avait pas été vampire, je n'aurais jamais rencontré Edward et si tu n'en avait pas été un toi-même, Emmett ne serait pas entré dans ta vie. Je sais que tu abandonnerais volontiers l'amour qu'il te porte pour retrouver ton humanité. Sache que si Edward avait cette possibilité, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à le quitter pour qu'il puisse vivre. Toi et moi ne différons pas tant que cela, finalement. J'aimerais que tu sois heureuse, sincèrement. Tu représente pour moi, la beauté absolue, et cette magnificence ne doit pas être gâchée par tant de tristesse, à mes yeux._

_Maintenant, lève-toi, cours voir Emmett. Regarde-le dans les yeux et vois tout l'amour et toute la dévotion qu'il te porte. Un tel regard sur toi pour l'éternité, n'est-ce pas la plus belle chose qui puisse t'arriver ? Je sais que tu aurais aimé avoir un fils qui lui ressemble et je suis terriblement désolée que cela ne soit pas possible. Cependant, regarde Esmé, regarde Alice et regarde moi. L'affection que nous aurions aimé donner à un enfant est reporté sur nos hommes et nous n'en sommes que satisfaites. Ne cherche pas de quelconque rancoeur envers Carlisle pour t'avoir offert l'immortalité. Profite de la vie qu'il t'a offert. Une vie pleine d'amour, de tendresse, harmonieuse et belle près de l'homme que tu aimes. Pense à lui chaque fois que ton coeur souffre, il est celui qui te donnera le courage pour avancer et affronter les pires épreuves. Réfugies-toi auprès de lui lorsque tu ne vas pas bien et confies-lui tes craintes. Il n'attend que cela pour te montrer à quel point tu comptes à ses yeux. Tu es Rosalie Hale, la femme la plus forte que je connaisse et la plus aimante des épouses. Parle-moi si tu le souhaite, mais discute également avec Emmett. Il t'aime, sois-en sûre. Et moi, j'aimerais que tu me pardonnes pour les affronts que j'aurais pu commettre à ton égard._

_Je t'envoie le courage de faire face à ton avenir._

_Bien à toi,_

_Bella Swan_

Je n'étais pas certaine de l'effet que ma lettre allait avoir sur Rosalie, mais au moment où elle a relevé les yeux du morceau de papier pour serrer la poupée de porcelaine dans ses bras, je ne doutais plus de la nécessité des mots que j'avais écrits. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le balcon de sa chambre. Elle ouvris la baie vitrée et tout en embrassant le front froid de la poupée, elle s'exprima dans la nuit noire.

« Merci, Bella. Merci pour tout. Tu m'as fait prendre conscience de la chance que j'avais. Et j'aimerais que nous devenions amies, à défaut de ne pouvoir être soeur en ton absence. Pardon pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire. Je ne me rends compte qu'aujourd'hui que tu ne méritais pas autant de méchanceté de ma part. Pourras-tu jamais me pardonner ? »

Alors, parce qu'elle avait besoin de moi à ce moment et plus que tout, parce que la réponse à sa question ne pouvait pas être remise à plus tard, je sortais de l'ombre, escaladais le balcon et la pris dans mes bras.

« Bella !

- Je t'ais pardonnée depuis bien longtemps, Rosalie Hale. »

J'avais fait en sorte que personne ne puisse accéder à sa chambre et comme personne ne pouvait nous déranger, nous restâmes dans les bras l'une de l'autre pendant de longues minutes. Ma soeur sanglotait doucement.

« Rosalie, je ne veux plus jamais voir ce regard triste sur ton si beau visage. Peux-tu me promettre de ne plus être malheureuse ?

- Bien. Pour toi, je ferais cet effort. Mais, dis-moi, tu es magnifique !

- Merci. J'ai bloqué les pouvoirs de toute la famille. Il ne pourra donc pas voir mon visage. Je voudrais que tu ne leur parle pas de cette rencontre. Ils savent que je suis ici. Ils respectent mes choix. Remercies-les de ma part mais ne leur parle pas de cette entrevue. Ne leur donne pas les détails. Je vais te laisser. Vous me manquez tous terriblement.

- Quand reviendras-tu ?

- Bientôt. Très, très bientôt ... »

Et je la laissais retourner auprès des siens.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ces réconciliations.

Bella a enfin rencontré un des Cullen en chair et en os, même si vous auriez certainement préféré que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que Rosalie (Edward peut-être ?)

Patience, vous ne serez pas déçu(e)s !

Laissez vos commentaires pour que je puisse améliorer cette fiction.

Merci à tous de m'avoir lu.

1 000 Bisoux

EiméoN


	5. Chapitre 5

Réponse aux reviews :

vinie65 jenny fanny liliputienne31 : Merci à vous pour vos reviews, voici le chapitre suivant ; )

lele64500 : Merci à toi, je n'ai pas choisi Rosalie par hasard et je suis contente que tu aies apprécié.

* * *

Chapitre 5

… t'approcher de plus en plus …

_Chanson en écoute : __I wish I was a punk rocker__, SANDI THOM_

_« La proximité installe, à la longue, une étrange distance » Nathalie PETROWSKI_

* * *

Grâce au don de prémonition d'Alice, je savais qu'un orage ferait rage d'ici quelques heures et que par conséquent, ma famille allait pouvoir jouer au baseball. J'avais décidé que ce serait de cette manière que je donnerais sa lettre à Emmett. J'étais donc arrivé dix minutes avant eux et j'avais déposé l'enveloppe au centre du terrain avec une balle et une batte flambant neuves sur laquelle j'avais gravé « Emmett, number one ». J'eus le temps de faire quatre fois le tour du terrain avant de les sentir approcher. Je m'étais donc éclipsée à quelques centaines de mètres afin de ne pas être repérée. Du moins, pas immédiatement.

A leur arrivée, tous se ruèrent sur la trouvaille, Emmett en tête de ligne.

_Emmett,_

_J'ai longtemps hésité à t'écrire, ne sachant pas si tu savais lire, puis je me suis dis qu'en tout ce temps, tu aurais largement eu de quoi rattraper ton retard, non ? Comprends-tu au moins ce dont je parle ? Peu importe, les autres seront certainement ravis de tout te traduire en langage gorille, langue qui je le rappelle pour ceux qui l'auraient oublié, s'articule essentiellement, pour ne pas dire uniquement, autour de la prononciation incontrôlable de grossièretés et de singeries trois fois plus grosses que l'ours que tu es et uniquement destinées à humilier ta petite soeur que je suis. Bref, passons._

_La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite été impressionnée par ta stature de géant et franchement, tu n'es pas le genre de personne à qui on a envie de se confier. Cependant, sous toute cette musculature (graisse ?), se cache un coeur énorme et réellement à l'écoute. Tout le monde le sait dans la famille, en particulier Rosalie. Prends soin d'elle, Emmett. C'est ton trésor le plus précieux. Tu l'aimes plus que tout, et ça se voit. Malgré le fait qu'elles me mettaient mal-à-l'aise, tes bêtises me manques. Je compte sur toi pour ne pas me sauter dessus à mon retour (priorité à qui tu sais). N'oublie jamais que tu es le bout-entrain de cette famille qui est la nôtre. Tu es celui qui leur redonne le sourire et tu le resteras à tout jamais._

_J'espère que mes cadeaux te plaisent et je compte sur toi pour en faire l'usage immédiat._

_J'embrasse et salut bien bas mon petit bisounours._

_Bell's_

« Comment ça, « bisounours » ! Non mais tu te prends pour qui, Bella Swan ! Attends que je t'attrape ! » rit Emmett, suivi bien sûr par tous les autres.

Les équipes étaient faites. Esmé arbitrait, comme toujours. Rosalie, Carlisle et Emmett d'un côté. Alice, Jasper et Edward de l'autre. C'était au tour d'Alice de lancer. Emmett réussi à frapper la balle et l'envoya inconsciemment dans ma direction. Avant que quiconque ait pu faire un geste, je m'emparais de celle-ci, sortit un stylo, dédicaçait la balle et l'embrassait, laissant ainsi une trace de rouge à lèvre. Edward avait commencé à courir et il venait vers moi. Avant qu'il ne puisse me voir, je relançait la balle vers Emmett qui, surpris, hurla de rire, stoppant Edward dans son élan. Celui-ci, qui avait certainement lu dans les pensées de son frère, tenta de me retenir, bien qu'il ne pu ni me voir, ni me sentir.

« Bella ? Bella, s'il te plait, mon amour, reste. »

Déchirée par la tristesse de sa voix, je ne pu que lui répondre par la pensée.

« _Non, je ne peux pas rester. Mais je te promet que nous nous retrouverons bientôt. Laisse-moi seulement un peu de temps. J'aimerais préparer mon arrivée comme il se doit._

- Alice aurait-elle déteint sur toi ? Rit-il.

_- Certainement un peu._

- Quand pourrais-je te revoir ? »

Je ne pouvais pas résister plus longtemps. Alors doucement, en faisant attention à ce qu'il ne me repère pas, je me glissais dans son dos et encerclais sa taille de mes bras. Je m'approchais de son oreille et murmurais :

« Bientôt, mon amour. Ne m'oublies pas, je serais toujours avec toi. Nous nous retrouverons dans peu de temps, c'est promis. Je t'aime Edward Cullen. »

Et je partais sans me retourner.

Le Vendredi, Jasper trouva une lettre qui avait été glissée dans son casier. Elle était accompagné par six roses de couleur différentes.

_Jasper,_

_Je remarque seulement maintenant que je ne te connais pas et je me rends compte que j'aimerais vraiment faire ta connaissance. Tu es le mari de ma meilleure amie, mon frère, et pourtant, je ne sais rien de toi. Mon humanité nous empêchait d'approcher l'autre et de profiter de cette proximité pour en apprendre plus sur nous. Ma missive sera très courte, mais sache que je t'apprécie. C'est fou, je ne te connais absolument pas, et je t'aime bien. Je t'adore parce que tu rends ma soeur heureuse. Je t'admire parce que tu soutiens et supporte toute la famille dans les coups durs. Et je te remercie d'avoir été présent lorsque moi, je ne l'étais pas._

_Ces quelques fleurs représentent chacune un sentiment. Tu ne les connais que trop et je sais que c'est par toi que je devais passer pour les offrir._

_La bleue représente la sagesse. Elle est pour Carlisle. La brune et rose est pour Esmé. Elle représente la tendresse. Pour Rosalie, c'est la rouge et or, le luxe, la dignité et la perfection. Emmett a droit à la grise qui représente la fidélité. Offre la blanche à Alice, elle signifie la pureté, l'innocence et la joie. La rouge représente l'amour ardent et inconditionnel. Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de te dire de la confier à Edward._

_Je ne t'oublies pas. Seulement, je ne pense pas qu'offrir des fleurs avec une carte soit quelque chose de très personnel quand on peut serrer la personne dans ses bras pour lui dire qu'on l'aime._

_Bien à toi,_

_Bella Swan_

« Le jaune représente toutes les émotions. J'ai pensé que c'était le plus approprié pour toi. »

Quand il a entendu ma voix, Jasper s'est retourné surpris.

« Bella !

- Bonjour, Jasper. Je suis heureuse de te revoir.

- Moi aussi, je suis content que tu sois ici, dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

- Tiens, lui dis-je en lui tendant la rose. Celle-ci est pour toi. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas grand chose alors je t'ai également apporté ceci. »

De mon sac, je sortais un album contenant des cartes postales écrites durant la guerre de sécession.

« Alice m'a un jour fait part du fait que tu avait participé activement à cette période de l'Histoire. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait te faire plaisir.

- C'est parfait ! Merci, Bella. Pardon de ne pas avoir cherché à t'approcher plus que ça à l'époque.

- Ne t'en fait pas. C'est déjà oublié.

- Je suppose que tu ne rentres pas avec moi ?

- Tu suppose bien. À bientôt, Jasper.

- Bien sûr. Au revoir, Bella. »

Je rentrais à la maison avec la hâte que cette journée se termine pour que celle du lendemain puisse enfin démarrer.

* * *

Et voilà.

Une nouvelle rencontre avec Jasper cette fois.

On a enfin retrouvé un peu Edward.

J'espère que vous êtes content(e)s.

Bisoux à tous et toutes.

EimeoN


	6. Chapitre 6

Réponse aux reviews

twilight007, moi ou pas, kimichou, momo, vinie65, jenny, lele64500, Emichlo, marion : Merci à vous pour vos reviews et vos encouragements. Voici la suite.

Caraibe.s27Mel.s, frimousse30, liliputienne31 : Merci de tout coeur pour vos reviews. Vous risquez d'avoir une petite surprise concernant la "lettre" pour Edward. Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher la surprise.

Minomina : Je ne pense pas que tes reviews soient désagréables, au contraire. Je les prends en compte et elles me seront très utiles pour mes prchaines histoires. Je vais malgré tout continuer cette fiction dans ce registre pour que ça ne paraisse pas trop bizarre. Tes remarques seront plus appliquées une prochaine fois. Je suis heureuse de voir que malgré tes réticenses, tu trouve certains moments de mon histoire bons. En ce qui concerne le comportement de Bella, j'avais enve de faire quelqe chose de complètement différent des autres fictions. De plus, c'est ma première et les défauts seront corrigés au fil de l'expérience ... Merci infiniment, bisoux.

A tous

Je m'excuse par avance de la petite taille de ce chapitre mais je posterais le suivant rapidement si les reviews suivent.

De plus, lorsque vous l'aurez lu, vous serez tellement sur les nerfs que je ne préfère pas vous faire trop attendre ;)

Plus j'aurais de reviews, plus je posterais vite.

On se retrouve en bas

...

* * *

Chapitre 6

… te piquer ta soeur …

_Chanson en écoute : __Rap Das Armas__, CIDINHO & DOCA_

_« Un des plus grands bonheurs de cette vie, c'est l'amitié. Et l'un des bonheurs de l'amitié, c'est d'avoir à qui confier un secret » Alessandro MANZONI_

* * *

Lorsqu'il fût 8h30, je déposais discrètement un billet pour Alice dans son dressing. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle sautillait de tous les côtés, heureuse que ce soit enfin son tour. Cependant, elle déchanta vite en lisant les quelques mots inscrit sur la feuille.

_Alice,_

_10h00, Pour le meilleur, Seattle._

_Vas-y seule, ton cadeau se trouve là-bas._

_Je t'aime._

_Bella_

Je savais pertinemment qu'elle aurait compris où se rendre et elle fronça les sourcils un millième de seconde. Lorsqu'elle comprit où je voulais certainement en venir, elle hurla de bonheur, ameutant par la même, toute la maison. Malgré tout, elle ne divulgua aucune information pour que personne ne soit susceptible de la suivre. Lorsqu'elle eut fini sa valise, je me demandais encore comment elle avait réussi à faire tenir toutes ses affaires dans un seul sac, elle descendit au salon, là où tout le monde était réuni.

« Je pars pour je ne sais combien de temps. Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vous abandonne pas. Disons simplement que ma meilleure amie a besoin d'un coup de main, je crois. Et je ne pense pas que le genre de problème qu'elle doit affronter seule en ce moment, puisse se résoudre en une seule journée. Ne vous en faites pas, rien de grave. Seulement un petit détail qui aurait dû être réglé il y a quelques année, il me semble. Je vous appellerais régulièrement. À bientôt. »

Là-dessus, elle embrassa Jasper et monta dans sa porsche. Après un dérapage contrôlé, elle prit la direction de Seattle, en riant comme une petite fille. Je me dépêchais donc de retourner à la maison et de prendre ma propre voiture. J'allais retrouver ma meilleure amie. Enfin.

Pour le meilleur est la plus grande boutique de tout les Etats-Unis pour tout ce qui tourne autour du mariage. Si j'avais demandé à Alice de m'y retrouver, ce n'était pas pour rien. J'allais avoir besoin de son aide pour réaliser le projet qui ne m'avait pas quittée depuis si longtemps. J'arrivais deux minutes avant elle, bien que je sois partie peu après. Je m'assis sur l'un des énormes poufs blancs qui décoraient magnifiquement le magasin, et cachait mon visage en faisant semblant de lire un magazine. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et le parfum de ma meilleure amie envahit la pièce. Je l'observait discrètement. Elle avait le nez en l'air et semblait me chercher du regard.

« J'avais pensé à du blanc, du gris et du transparent pour la cérémonie. C'est à la fois magnifique, classe, luxueux et froid. Comme nous. Cependant, j'aimerais bien avoir l'avis de ma merveilleuse meilleure amie. Malheureusement, elle semble trop occupée à être bouche bée pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. »

Je m'étais levée en disant ces mots et j'avais posé mon magazine à la fin de ma réplique. Alice se jeta dans mes bras.

« Bella ! Tu m'a tellement manquée ! Alors c'est bien ce à quoi je pensais ? Si tu m'a fait venir ici, ce n'est pas pour rien, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas …

- Oui, je vais demander à ton frère de m'épouser. »

(Se cache derrière le canapé et en sort juste la tête) Heu ... coucou ?

Oui, je sais ce que vous allez dire : " !"

En gros, ça doit ressembler à ça ...

Et moi, de mon côté, je suis plutôt là : "Hahaha, hihihi"

Bon, je vous adore alors la suite est prête, j'ai plus qu'à la mettre en ligne.

A condition d'avoir plein beaucup de p'tite reviews ... !

Bisoux

EimeoN


	7. Chapitre 7

Réponse aux reviews

POUR VOUS : lele64500, liliputienne31, Marion26, bellaagain, Leo, chat-de-nuit et vinie65 : Grâce à vos reviews, voici la suite. Merci du fond du coeur à vous ! Je suis heureuse que vous ayez apprécié cette "petite" dose de suspence. Il y en aura d'autres, ne vous en faites pas. Vu la longueur de chapitre précédent, je vous régale de la suite maintenant. Sachez que je commence l'écriture du chapitre 11 ... Merci encore mille fois d'être aussi fidèles à ma fiction, je vous embrasse et on se etrouve en bas ... ;)

* * *

Chapitre 7

… te réserver une surprise …

_Chanson en écoute : __Hush, Hush__, THE PUSSYCAT DOLLS_

_« La surprise est l'épreuve du vrai courage » ARISTOTE_

Alice et moi avions passé l'ensemble du week-end à nous faire chouchouter et à nous raconter ce qu'il s'était passé dans nos vies depuis notre séparation. Elle avait été choquée d'apprendre que je fût à l'origine de la perte des Volturi et de Victoria. Cependant, elle était extrêmement fière de moi. Elle me racontait comment s'était passée mon absence pour chacun des membres de la famille, à part pour lui. Nous savions toutes les deux que ce serait à lui de m'en parler et je voulais entendre uniquement de sa bouche, les sentiments qui l'avaient accompagnés pendant toutes ses années. Nous avions rit, parlé pendant des heures et nous avions même chanté ensemble au karaoké du coin de la rue où se situait notre hôtel.

Le lundi matin, alors que nous nous préparions à courir les rues dans le but de réaliser mon plan, le portable d'Alice sonna. J'étais sous la douche, mais je pouvais distinctement entendre toute la conversation.

« Edward, que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel ?

- Pardon de te déranger mais je t'appelais uniquement dans l'espoir de me rapprocher d'elle. J'entends couler l'eau et je suppose que tu ne téléphone pas sous la douche. J'en déduis donc que Bella est avec toi. Je voulais juste être sûr qu'elle allait bien.

- Ne t'en fais donc pas tant pour elle. Elle va parfaitement bien. Un peu stressée peut-être, mais elle va bien.

- En es-tu certaine ? »

J'enfilais un peignoir en quatrième vitesse et tendit la main à Alice pour qu'elle me donne le téléphone.

« Elle en est certaine, répondis-je à sa place.

- Bella …

- Ne sois pas trop impatient. Nous allons nous retrouver bientôt, je t'en donne ma parole. Je ne peux pas encore te dire quand. Mais n'ai pas peur pour moi. Je suis avec Alice, rien ne peut m'arriver.

- Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être à tes côtés.

- Je sais. Mais ne te donne pas ce mal. Je reviens vite. Je t'aime mon amour.

- Je t'aime, Bella. À bientôt ?

- Oui, à bientôt. »

Alice était d'accord avec moi quant au choix des couleurs. Elle trouvait que ça nous représentait bien, Edward et moi. Nous avions commencé avec les fleurs. Des centaines de freesia blancs, des lys blancs également et des roses argentées. Mon bouquet serait composé de cet arrangement, ainsi que les vases disposés tout autour de notre clairière. C'est à cet endroit que je voulais que se déroule la cérémonie. Aucun autre lieu n'aurait pu plus refléter la teneur de tout notre amour. Dans la même journée, nous avions acheté les draperie à accrocher aux arbres tout autour de nous. De la soie blanche recouverte par un voile transparent décoré de motifs argentés magnifiques. Nous en avions également profité pour prendre un long tapis blanc et moelleux qui nous conduirait de l'entrée de la clairière jusqu'à l'autel où se tiendrait le prêtre. D'ailleurs, le mardi, j'avais emprunté son portable à Alice pour contacter la personne que je pensais être la plus à même de nous marier, Edward et moi.

« Alice, tu sais que tu me déranges dans un moment de pur plaisir. Je sais que tu l'as vu. Alors tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse pour avoir appelé !

- Désolée, ce n'est pas Alice.

- Bella ! Bella, que me vaut l'honneur de ton coup de fil ?

- Alice sera ravie d'apprendre que si c'était elle, tu lui en aurait fait voir de toutes les couleur mais que mon appel est un honneur.

- Pardon, je plaisantais. Mais dis-moi, tu attends ton châtiment avec impatience puisque tu m'appelle. Non ?

- En fait, pas tant que ça. Mais j'aurais besoin de tes services.

- Penses-tu réellement que je vais t'aider en quoi que ce soit après le petit coup bien bas que tu m'a fais ?

- Emmett, s'il te plaît. C'est pour la bonne cause.

- Et en quoi consiste-t-elle, cette bonne cause.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant avec toute la maison qui écoute. Mais j'aurais besoin que tu nous rejoigne Alice et moi. Il en va du bonheur de ta petite soeur, là.

- Bon, très bien, si c'est pour ton bonheur, je rapplique tout de suite. Où êtes vous ?

- À Seattle, l'hôtel Edgewater, chambre 219.

- Ok, j'arrive dans une petite heure. À tout de suite.

- Merci, Emmett. »

Effectivement, une heure plus tard, j'étais soulevée de terre et embarquée dans une étreinte à me couper le souffle.

« Moi aussi, je suis heureuse de te revoir.

- Bella, Bella, Bella … Tu m'as trop manqué. De qui est-ce que je pouvais me moquer puisque tu n'étais plus là, hein ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir que ça recommence maintenant que je suis rentrée. »

Nous nous assîmes dans les canapés et Emmett entama de lui-même la conversation.

« Alors, soeurette. En quoi puis-je t'être utile ?

- Je voudrais demander Edward en mariage et j'aimerais que ce soit toi qui nous unisse. »

Mon "frère" était bouche bée. Il n'en revenait pas. Et au bout de deux minutes, je fus obligée de le ramener à la réalité en lui envoyant un coussin.

« Ah ben enfin, c'est pas trop tôt ! Ça fait je sais pas combien de temps que tu restes là, sans rien dire.

- Pardon, Bella. Mais c'est que je suis surpris. Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ça. Wouah ! Ma petite soeur va se marier avec mon petit frère. Heu, non. Ça fait bizarre dit comme ça. Donc, tu veux que je vous marie ?

- Oui, c'est bien ça. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en dis ? Mais je dis oui, bien évidemment. Félicitations.

- Attends, il n'a pas encore accepté.

- Bella, pauvre petite chose. Tu crois réellement qu'Edward pourrait refuser de s'unir à toi. Dans tous les sens du terme d'ailleurs …

- Emmett ! Je t'interdis d'avoir ce genre de pensées nous concernant. C'est affreusement gênant.

- Mais c'est bien pour ça que j'y pense ! Hahaha !

- J'en étais sûre. Bon, quelques règles s'imposent néanmoins.

- Bien sûr. Je t'écoutes.

- Alors voilà. Aucune plaisanterie de mauvais goût et aucune remarque désobligeante. Pas non plus de costume de prêtre ou de superman. Je te connais. Je voudrais que ce soit le plus beau jour de notre vie à tous les deux. Il n'a pas besoin d'être gâcher par un ours mal léché qui n'aurait pas su tenir sa langue.

- C'est compris. Merci de me faire confiance, Bella. Je te promet que tu seras heureuse.

- Merci, Emmett. Je compte sur toi. La veille de la cérémonie, nous vous enverrons vos costumes et mon alliance. Vos pensées sont bloquées. Il ne pourra pas vous entendre. »

Après un nouveau câlin, Emmett reprit la route en direction de Forks. Alice et moi devions nous occuper de l'arche. Après avoir flâner quelques heures dans les magasins, j'avais trouvé ce que je cherchais. Elle était faite de fer forgé argenté sur lequel couraient des roses blanches. Au sommet trônaient deux anges en cristal. Cette trouvaille réservée, nous retournions à l'hôtel car il me fallait écrire mes voeux. J'en profitais pour passer un nouvel appel.

« Allô ?

- Bonjour Esmé.

- Bella ! Oh, ma chère petite fille. Comme je suis heureuse d'entendre ta voix.

- Moi aussi, maman.

- Que puis-je pour toi mon coeur ?

- Eh bien, j'aimerais que vous nous rejoignez Carlisle, Jasper et toi. Il y a certaines choses dont je souhaiterais vous parler en personne.

- Bien sûr, quand souhaites-tu que nous arrivions ?

- Demain matin, ce serait parfait. Aux alentours de 10h00.

- Très bien, ma puce. Nous serons là. Vous êtes toujours au même endroit ?

- Oui. Demande à Emmett pour les détails.

- D'accord. À demain, alors ?

- Oui, à demain.

- Je t'aime, Bella.

- Je t'aime aussi, maman. »

Après avoir raccroché, je me penchais enfin sur la feuille blanche qui attendait que je décrive avec de simples mots, tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour Edward. Ça me semblait impossible. Pour me donner un peu d'inspiration, je décidai d'écouter la berceuse qu'il m'avait composée. À la fin de celle-ci, je n'avais toujours rien écrit. Cependant, lorsque la dernière note retentit, j'eus une illumination.

« Alice !

- Oui ?

- Il faut que je sorte. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. Quand les autres arriverons, rejoignez moi au conservatoire. »

Je sortis de la chambre comme une furie, laissant une Alice éberluée sous la douche.

Coucou !

Alors qu'en dites-vous ?

Des retrouvailles avec Emmett, Alice, bientôt avec Esmée et Carlisle ...

Mais c'est un vaste programme tout ça dites-moi !

Que pensez-vous de la décision de Bella de choisir Emmett comme marieur ?

Votre opinion m'intéresse et pour la donner, vous savez où ça se passe ...

Bisoux

EimeoN


	8. Chapitre 8

Réponses aux Reviews

Tinga Bella vinie65 marion : Merci pour vos reviews, voici le chapitre suivant.

liliputienne31 : Ton impatience fait plaisir, merci d'être fidèle et de laisser un commentaire à chaque fois.

Elli Cullen chat-de-nuit : Vos conjectures m'ont fait sourire. Vous n'êtes pas si loin ... J'aime bien recevoir vos avis, vos suggestions et vos sentiments sur la suite des évènements. Merci à vous.

Marion26 : Que te dire ... Ta reviews m'a ... laissée sur le c** ! Merci infiniment pour ton soutient ! Ne t'en fait pas, le suspense n'est plus très long.

A tous, j'aimerais vous dire quelques mots : Je suis bloquée au chapitre 11. Il sera donc le dernier de CETTE fiction. Je ne pense pas faire d'épilogue. Tout le monde est vampire, il n'y a pas grand chose qui change pour eux, même après des années. Ce dernier chapitre n'est cependant pas encore terminé. Je vous annonce dès à présent qu'il s'agit pour moi d'écrire mon premier lemon dans cette fin, ce qui n'est pas évident. Ne vous en faites pas, j'essaie de faire au plus vite. Cependant, en tant que lectrice, je sais qu'une histoire a beau être extrêmement longue, je me dis toujours : "Déjà ?". De plus, je préfère prendre mon temps et vous pondre une belle fin que de bâcler mon travail. Lorsque je vous disais que ce serait bientôt la fin de CETTE fiction, c'est parce que j'ai déjà une autre histoire en tête. Je vous en dirais plus au prochain chapitre.

Bonne lecture et à tout de suite.

* * *

Chapitre 8

… te jouer mon amour …

_Chanson en écoute : __The Meadow__, Alexandre DESPLAT_

_« La musique est le langage des passions, mais toutes les passions ne gagnent pas à être mises en musique » Christoph Martin WIELAND_

Aux alentours de 10h15, je posais mes doigts sur les dernières notes qui emplirent la pièce. J'entendis des applaudissements venant de derrière moi. Je me retournais lentement et courrais dans les bras d'Esmé.

« C'était magnifique, ma chérie.

- Merci, maman. Je n'arrivais pas à écrire mes voeux alors j'ai pensé que la musique me permettrait d'exprimer ce que je ressent pour Edward. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas aussi beau que ce que lui aurait pu composer. Mais je pense que pour une simple demande en mariage, je ne me suis pas trop mal débrouillée. »

Tous les trois me regardaient avec les yeux exorbités. Ceux d'Esmé brillaient. Si elle avait pu pleurer, elle aurait certainement fondu en larmes.

« Bella, m'appela Carlisle. Tu veux dire que … que … tu vas …

- Oui, Carlisle. Je vais demander à Edward de m'épouser. Si je voulais vous voir, c'était d'abord pour que vous m'accordiez votre bénédiction.

- Bien sûr que tu l'as ma chérie.

- Merci, Esmé. Carlisle ?

- Je te donne la main de mon fils avec un grand plaisir, Bella.

- Je te remercie. J'aimerais vous parler de quelques détails qui sont assez importants, en réalité.

- Nous t'écoutons, répondit Jasper, sentant mon angoisse.

- Eh bien, voilà. Étant donné que ça doit rester une surprise, j'ai bloqué le pouvoir d'Edward jusqu'à la cérémonie. Jasper, j'aurais besoin de tes talents pour le convaincre de se préparer et de se rendre à la clairière.

- Oh, ce sera formidable de vous marier là-bas, dit Esmé enthousiaste.

- Oui, merci, répondis-je avec un sourire timide. Jasper, penses-tu pouvoir y arriver ?

- Edward est tellement euphorique à l'idée de bientôt te retrouver qu'il ne se posera pas de question. Je penses que ce sera facile, d'autant plus si tu as bloqué son don.

- Parfait. Hum, Carlisle, j'aimerais te parler, seul à seule.

- Nous allons rentrer à l'hôtel, approuva Alice. »

Lorsqu'ils furent partis, Carlisle s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je me laissait aller dans son étreinte remplie de tout son amour paternel.

« Carlisle, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose qui me tient particulièrement à coeur.

- Je t'écoute, Bella. Qu'as-tu de si important à me dire ?

- Eh bien … Mon père est décédé et je n'aurais personne qui pourrait le remplacer pour me mener jusqu'à l'autel. Alors, voilà, j'aimerais que ce soit toi qui m'accompagne.

- Oh, c'était dont ça.

- Si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave …

- Non, non, Bella. Bien sûr que je veux t'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel. Ce serait un honneur pour moi.

- Merci infiniment, dis-je en le serrant de toutes mes forces dans mes bras. »

Nous rentrions à notre tour à l'hôtel. Arrivés sur place, je décidais de sortir acheter les alliances en compagnie de Jasper. Il était celui qui saurait le mieux me conseiller quant à celle d'Edward. Nous entrâmes dans le magasin et après avoir examiné les vitrines, je me penchais vers un anneau en argent sur lequel étaient gravés des mains encerclant un coeur surmonté d'une couronne.

« C'est une Claddagh, m'informa Jasper.

- Elle est magnifique.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Cette bague est un anneau celtique irlandais. Elle a plusieurs significations suivant la façon dont elle se porte.

- Dis-m'en plus, s'il te plaît.

- Eh bien, si elle est portée à la main droite et que la couronne est tournée vers l'extérieur, cela signifie que la personne qui la porte n'est engagé dans aucune relation sérieuse. Portée vers l'intérieur, cela veut dire que la personne est prise ou qu'elle est amoureuse. Si tu la porte à l'annulaire gauche, tournée vers l'extérieur, tu es fiancée et si elle est tournée vers toi, elle fait office d'alliance. Cela signifie que tu es mariée.

- Tu penses qu'Edward appréciera ?

- J'en suis certain. »

Je choisi donc d'acheter cet anneau pour lui et de prendre une deuxième Claddagh en guise d'alliance pour moi-même. Elle était plus fine et le coeur était un diamant discret. À l'intérieur de celle d'Edward, j'avais fait graver les mots « plus que ma propre vie ». C'étaient les mêmes que ceux inscrits dans le coeur qu'il m'avait laissé en partant. De retour à l'hôtel, Esmé et Carlisle attendaient Jasper pour partir. Au moment des au revoir, je leur rappelais qu'ils recevraient tout ce qu'il faut la veille du mariage. Je ne leur en donnais pas la date, mais l'heure. 18H00. Je voulais que nous nous unissions au crépuscule.

Le Jeudi, Alice était excitée comme une puce. Nous allions choisir les robes et les costumes. Il nous avait fallu toute la journée pour dénicher les perles rares qu'elle et moi ramenions à l'hôtel le soir. Les costumes de Jasper, Carlisle et Emmett étaient identiques. La chemise, la cravate, le gilet, la veste et le pantalon étaient légèrement argentés et leurs chaussures étaient noires. Ils porteraient chacun une rose blanche dans la poche sur leur poitrine. Les robes d'Esmé, Rosalie et Alice étaient, elles aussi, les mêmes. Elles étaient faites de soie argentée, resserrées sous la poitrine. Une guirlande de roses blanches courrait le long du haut du bustier et sur le bas de la robe qui trainait légèrement par terre. Je n'arrivais pas à décrire comment je trouvais le costume d'Edward. Je l'imaginais dedans et je ne pouvais que me sentir heureuse. Il allait ressembler à un ange. Il était totalement blanc, à l'exception du freesia argenté qui ornerait sa veste. Même ses chaussures étaient immaculées.

Alice et moi n'avions pas acheté ma robe. Je voulais leur réserver la surprise. Je voulais aussi prendre le temps d'être à la hauteur de l'ange de pureté qui se tiendrait devant moi le jour J. A ces mots, je commençait à paniquer.

« Bella ? Que se passe-t-il ? Me demanda ma meilleure amie, inquiète.

- Alice, je … je … pour la nuit de noces, je ne sais pas si …

- Bella ! Tu as peur de ce qui se passera après la cérémonie ? Vraiment ?

- Oui, répondis-je timidement.

- Oh, Bella, voyons ! Tu aimes Edward, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! M'insurgeais-je.

- Et Edward t'aime également, tu le sais ?

- Oui, je le sais. Mais je n'ai aucune expérience. Je ne saurais pas comment m'y prendre. Et si il n'appréciait pas ? S'il préférait trouver quelqu'un de plus mûre sur ce plan ? Il est tellement beau, il a forcément déjà … Alors que moi …

- Bella, Bella, Bella … Je ne sais pas quoi te dire … Edward est mon frère et depuis qu'il en est ainsi, je ne l'ai jamais vu avec qui que ce soit. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait …

- Alice ! Tu dis n'importe quoi ! C'est évident !

- …

- Alice ?

- …

- Alice ! »

Je me retournais vers elle et la vis pianoter à vitesse vampirique sur les touches de son portable. Elle attendit une seconde et lorsque j'entendis la voix de son correspondant, mon corps se figea.

« Non mais t'es malade ! Hurlais-je.

- Bella ? C'est toi mon coeur ? Demanda la voix d'Edward.

- Heu … Oui. Alice, raccroche tout de suite ce téléphone, murmurai-je pour qu'elle fut la seule à m'entendre.

- Non, Bella. Je ne raccrocherais pas le téléphone. Tu te pose des questions importantes et qui te tiennent à coeur et Edward est la seule personne à pouvoir y répondre. Alors bien que je vous aime tous les deux énormément, je me permet de vous mettre dans cette situation extrêmement inconfortable parce que vous êtes un couple et que vous vous devez d'en parler ! S'énerva-t-elle.

- Heu … Est-ce que l'une d'entre vous pourrais me dire de quoi il en retourne ? Intervint Edward.

- Oh … Heu … Eh bien …

- Il en retourne que Bella est vierge et qu'elle se demande si tu l'es aussi parce qu'elle a peur de ne pas être assez bien pour toi sur ce plan là !

- Alice !

- Oups ! Désolée, Bella, rit-elle, pas désolée du tout.

- Tu me paieras cet affront, lui chuchotais-je.

- Oui, si tu veux. Edward, on attend ta réponse, là.

- …

- Heu … Edward ?

- …

- Edward ? Tu es toujours là ?

- Oui, je suis là. C'est juste que … hum … je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Alice, je ne pense pas que tu ais besoin d'entendre cette conversation.

- Oh, mais …

- Alice, dehors !

- Bien, bien … Sale ingrat ! Dit-elle en sortant de la chambre.

- …

- Bella ?

- Heu … Oui ?

- Ce qu'Alice vient de dire … Est-ce que c'est la vérité ?

- Je … Oui.

- …

- Edward ?

- Mon amour, je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi tu te pose cette question maintenant, mais sache que je ne suis pas plus avancé que toi dans ce domaine. Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur, même si je sais que le jour où cette situation devra arriver entre nous, je serais littéralement mort de trouille.

- Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur non plus.

- Merci. Est-ce tout ce que tu désirais savoir ?

- Heu … Oui. Merci, je suis rassurée. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi. Tu me manques, Bella.

- Toi aussi. À bientôt.

- Au revoir. »

Lorsque nous raccrochions, Alice entra dans la chambre. Finalement, je ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir interagis en notre faveur. Cependant, il était temps pour elle de s'en retourner à Forks.

« Alice, merci. Merci d'être venue m'aider, de m'avoir soutenue pour parler à Edward et merci pour tout ce que tu as pu faire pour moi depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrées.

- Bella, je t'en prie. C'est normal. Tu es ma meilleure amie, ma soeur. Je t'aime comme telle.

- Je sais. Sache qu'il en va de même pour moi. Tu dois retourner à Forks maintenant. J'irais acheter ma robe demain. N'oublies pas. Le lendemain de la réception des colis, à 18h00 à la clairière.

- Je n'oublierais pas. Sois-en certaine. »

Après avoir regroupé ses affaires, elle prit la direction du parking où je la suivie.

« A bientôt, Bella. J'ai hâte d'y être.

- Moi aussi. Au revoir.

- Je t'aime, Bella.

- Je t'aime aussi, Alice. »

Lorsque sa voiture ne fut plus visible, je remontais dans la chambre. J'allais m'allonger sur le lit lorsque j'aperçus un paquet à mon nom, accompagné par une petite carte.

_Bella,_

_J'aime la tradition et je sais que mon attention te fera plaisir. Je l'ai vu. Alors voici un élément emprunté et bleu. Je te la confie, mais elle s'appelle reviens._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Alice_

De la petite boîte, je sortais une jarretière blanche et bleue clair. Je compris qu'elle avait appartenu à Alice du temps de son mariage avec Jasper. J'étais touchée par son geste. Ma robe serait neuve et mon collier serait ancien. Comme l'assemblée présente, me fis-je la réflexion. À cette constatation, j'explosais de rire. Je décidai de retourner au conservatoire pour m'entraîner de nouveau et tenter d'améliorer la berceuse que je lui avait écrite à mon tour, symbole de tout l'amour que je lui vouais.

Coucou !

Alors, ce chapitre ?

Donnez moi vos impressions.

Vous savez où ça se passe ...

Bisoux et à bientôt.

EimeoN


	9. Chapitre 9

Coucou !

Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre tranquillement.

On se retrouve en bas pour le résultat du casting ...

A toute suite

* * *

Chapitre 9

… te demander ta main …

_Chanson en écoute : __I want to know what love is__, Mariah CAREY_

« Le mariage est et restera le voyage de découverte le plus important que l'homme puisse entreprendre » Sören KIERKEGAARD

Il y avait exactement 12 jours qu'Alice était retournée à Forks. J'avais acheté ma robe le lendemain de son départ. Elle était blanche, à bustier et resserrée sous la poitrine. En haut à gauche du bustier, au dessus de mon coeur mort, il y avait un Freesia argenté. La robe trainait derrière moi sur environ un mètre. Juste au creux de mes reins, un énorme noeud argenté donnait du volume à l'ensemble. Mon voile était transparent et un serre-tête surmonté de petits cristaux tenait le tout à mes cheveux. J'avais acheté des ballerines blanche avec un petit noeud argenté sur le dessus.

Nous étions le 19 Juin et je payais le prix fort pour qu'un taxi accepte de déposer tous les paquets à la villa Cullen, après m'avoir déposée chez moi. Demain, c'était l'anniversaire d'Edward. Demain, j'allais lui demander de m'épouser. Je commençais seulement maintenant à me rendre compte de l'ampleur de la situation. Je paniquais. Sachant qu'elle m'aurait sûrement vue, je criais :

« Alice ! »

Deux secondes plus tard, elle me serrait dans ses bras et me berçait tendrement sur le canapé.

« Chut, Bella. Je suis là, n'aie pas peur. Tu n'as aucune raison de paniquer. Edward t'aime et nous savons tous qu'il te dira oui, demain.

- Et si ses sentiments pour moi s'étaient altérés avec le temps ? Et si il refusait faute d'avoir passé assez de temps avec moi ? Et si …

- Et si rien du tout ! Bella ! Arrête d'être aussi pessimiste ! Tu aimes Edward et Edward t'aimes ! Alors, maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te préparer pour demain parce que sinon, je lui dis tout !

- Tu n'oserais pas faire ça ?

- Combien on pari ?

- …

- Donc … ?

- Très bien. Je peux le faire. J'en suis capable.

- Je préfère ça. Maintenant, tu m'excuses, mais mon frère est en train de creuser une tranchée dans la moquette du salon à force de faire les cents pas. Je suis partie en coup de vent et il doit s'inquiéter.

- Oh ! Pardon ! Dis-lui bien que je suis désolée.

- Bien sûr. A demain, Bella.

- Oui. A demain, Alice. »

Et elle partie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, me laissant seule à mes préparatifs. Il était environ 23h. Il ne me restait que 19h pour m'occuper de moi et j'avais du boulot question « confiance en soi ».

Je passais les heures suivantes à répéter la berceuse d'Edward sur le piano à queue blanc que je m'étais offert, à jouer la mienne et à imaginer sans cesse ce que seraient nos retrouvailles. À 16h, je filais sous la douche et n'en ressortis qu'une demi-heure plus tard. Je me séchais en quatrième vitesse et enfilais ma tenue après m'être coiffée d'une chignon lâche et maquillée légèrement. Le téléphone sonna :

« Allô ?

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Légèrement stréssée, répondis-je en insistant bien sur le « légèrement ».

- Ca va aller ?

- Bien sûr. De toute façon, il va bien falloir. Je suis prête, où en êtes vous ?

- Jazz et Emmett aident Edward à se préparer. Nous sommes tous prêts excepté lui.

- Parfait. Il a des soupçons ?

- Il est presque certain que c'est aujourd'hui que vous aller vous retrouver. Il n'imagine pas dans quelles circonstances. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'Edward est quelqu'un de très classique. Pour lui, c'est à l'homme de poser ce genre de question. Il n'y a pas pensé une seule seconde.

- Super. Tu peux me passer Emmett s'il te plaît. J'ai un énorme colis à lui faire livrer.

- Bien sûr. A tout à l'heure.

- A tout de suite, Alice.

- En quoi ma sublime musculature pourrait t'être utile, Bella ?

- J'aurais besoin que tu transporte mon piano jusqu'à la clairière.

- J'arrive tout de suite. »

Quelque instants plus tard, Emmett, vêtu de son costume, débarquait chez moi.

« Wouah ! Bella, tu es magnifique !

- Merci, répondis-je timidement. Tout est prêt ?

- Oui. Les autres attendent seulement que je les appelle quand tout sera en place.

- Parfait. Allons-y dans ce cas. »

Mon frère pris le piano sur son dos et se mit à courir derrière moi en direction de la clairière. Une fois que tout fût installé, il décrocha son portable.

« C'est l'heure, l'entendis-je dire

- Nous serons là dans … 2 minutes et 49 secondes d'après Alice, lui répondit Esmée. »

Je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire. Je grimpais dans un arbre, face à l'entrée de la clairière, et restait cachée là, jusqu'à l'arrivée de toute ma famille. Pendant ce temps, Emmett s'installait devant l'autel que nous avions improvisé.

Enfin, au bout d'un instant qui me parut durer toute une vie, je les entendit arriver.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Demanda Edward surprit.

- Tais-toi et avance, c'est une surprise, on ne peut pas t'expliquer. Fais-nous confiance. Fais confiance à Bella, lui répondit Jasper.

- Bella ? Interrogea mon amour.

- Oui. Bella. »

Un millième de seconde plus tard, Edward apparaissait à l'orée de la clairière, suivi de près par Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Esmée et Carlisle.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je ne vois Bella nulle part. Pourquoi m'avez-vous emmené ici ? »

Avant que tout ne tourne mal, j'appelais Esmée par la pensée.

« _Maman, dis-lui ça, s'il-te-plaît. Nous nous aimons depuis longtemps._

- Vous vous aimez depuis longtemps.

_- Et j'ai attendu patiemment._

- Et elle a attendu patiemment, reprit Carlisle.

_- J'ai attendu ce jour._

- Elle a attendu ce jour, dit Emmett.

_- Pour te prouver mon amour._

- Pour te prouver son amour, répéta Rosalie.

_- Je t'offre ce poème._

- Elle t'offre ce poème, récita Jasper.

_- Qui te dit que je t'aime._

- Qui te dit qu'elle t'aime, renifla Alice. Et qui va enfin te demander … »

Tout le monde retenait sa respiration et du haut des cimes, j'appelais :

« Edward …

- Bella ? »

Effectuant un triple saut, j'atterrissais aux pieds de mon amour, un genou à terre.

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Alors, ce chapitre ?

J'ai décidé de poursuivre un peu cette fition et pour cela, j'ai choisis de m'inspirer des idées de Tinga Bella.

Félicitations à toi !

Je tiens cependant à dire à chat-de-nuit que son idée n'était pas mauvaise et que vos réflexions étaient assez proches. Pour cela, je te remercie également.

A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre.

Bisoux.

EimeoN ;)


	10. Chapitre 10

Coucou !

Heureusement que je ne vous ai pas en face parce que je risquerai de me prendre des trucs dans la figure ...

Je suis sincèrement désolée pour cette super longue absence mais j'ai repris mes études et j'ai donc dû déménager.

Comme je n'avais plus vraiment le temps d'écrire, j'ai plutôt choisi de terminer cette fiction comme je pensais le faire au départ.

De plus j'ai déjà une nouvelle idée pour ma deuxième fiction qui sera un peu plus longue à mettre en route puisque je n'ai plus autant de temps qu'avant.

D'autre part, j'ajoute que vos reviews m'ont toutes fait extrêmement plaisir à part une :

lola : j'accepte totalement que tu puisse trouver ma fiction "nulle à lire", cependant si c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire et que tu ne justifie pas ton sentiment pour que je puisse m'améliorer sur ma prochaine histoire, contente toi de ne simplement pas me lire et abstient toi de commentaire.

Voilà, ça c'est fait.

C'est l'avant dernier chapitre, il n'y aura pas d'épilogue.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous retrouve en bas ;p

**Chapitre 10**

… **t'épouser …**

_**Chanson en écoute**__ : __Kiss the rain__, __**Yiruma**_

« Les deux mots les plus brefs et les plus anciens du monde, oui et non, sont ceux qui exigent le plus de réflexion »** PYTHAGORE**

Et j'attendais sa réponse, le souffle coupé par l'angoisse incessante d'un potentiel refus. Après quelques secondes de surprise, il réagit enfin en me releva du sol pour me serrer dans ses bras.

- T'aimer encore et toujours, c'est la promesse que je te fais. Et c'est pour la vie, que je te dis oui.

- Oui ? Répétais-je, incapable d'y croire.

- Oui, définitivement.

Alors qu'il allait m'embrasser, un raclement de gorge nous fis nous retourner vers Emmett.

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais je ne crois pas avoir dis que tu pouvais l'embrasser.

- Tu as prévu tout ça toi-même ? Me demanda Edward.

- Alice m'a un peu aidé.

Il me sourit et Carlisle vint me donner son bras pour me raccompagner à l'entrée de la clairière. Mon amour se plaça près de l'autel et je me dirigeai vers lui, tellement beau et resplendissant, que mon souffle resta dans ma gorge. Lorsque Carlisle glissa ma main dans celle de son fils, j'eus l'impression d'être chez moi et une série de picotements remontèrent le long de ma peau désormais aussi froide que la sienne. Ensemble, nous nous tournâmes vers Emmett qui souriait de toutes ses dents bien aiguisées.

- Bien. Étant donné que tu m'as expressément demandé de ne rien balancer de potache et de ne pas jouer les super héros alcooliques à la retraite, j'aime autant prévenir l'assemblée que mon discours sera des plus ennuyeux. Pour les réclamations, vous vous en prendrez à Bella ici présente, à la fin de cette oh combien attendue cérémonie.

- Emmett … sifflais-je.

- Oui, oui, c'est bon, je commence.

Il ajusta sa cravate, et sans une seule antisèche, il récita son sermon.

- Mon bien cher beau-frère, ma bien chère sœur, mon amour, papa, maman, nous somme réunis en ce jour pour enfin célébrer l'union de ces deux êtres qui nous sont si chers. Edward, Bella, vous vous êtes trouvés alors que tout vous opposait et vous avez, malgré tout les obstacles, réussi à vous aimer de manière inconditionnelle et définitive. Ce soir, nous avons tous gagné une sœur, une fille, une femme. Vous êtes tous les deux complémentaires et nous savons tous que rien n'est capable de vous séparer sans que vous puissiez un jour vous retrouver. Ce soir, ce n'est que la fin logique de cette attente qui nous a tous plongé dans la tristesse. Ce soir, ce n'est que la suite logique de vos retrouvailles. Ce soir, ce n'est que le début de votre éternité à deux et je suis fier de vous unir pour toujours et à jamais.

Si j'avais pu, j'aurais sans aucun doute verser toutes les larmes de mon corps tellement j'étais émue à ces mots. Je du cependant me ressaisir bien vite, car Emmett continua son discours.

- S'il y a quelqu'un ici qui s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant, ou qu'il se taise à jamais.

Un silence quasi religieux s'installa pour un bref instant dans la clairière.

- Parfait. Maintenant, Edward, tu peux prononcer tes vœux

- Bella, commença-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela et je n'ai rien préparé. Cependant, j'aimerais te dire que le jour où je t'ai rencontrée, tu as détruit pour toujours la personne que j'étais. Je t'en serais à jamais reconnaissant. Tu as fait de moi un homme, et un homme complètement fou d'amour pour toi. Il y a tellement de chose que j'aimerais pouvoir te dire. Nous aurons tous le temps pour ça désormais et je me réjoui d'avance de passer mon éternité à tes côtés. Je t'aime, mon amour.

- Bella, reprit Emmett alors que j'étais euphorique. À ton tour.

Je lâchais les mains d'Edward, et me dirigeais vers mon piano. Un instant décontenancé, ces yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et il sourit comme un enfant lorsqu'il comprit ce que je m'apprêtait à faire.

- Edward, dis-je alors que je posais mes doigts sur le clavier. Je t'aime et je n'ai pas trouvé de mots assez forts pour te le dire. Alors, j'ai préféré te jouer mon amour.

J'entamais la berceuse que j'avais composée pour lui en faisant passer tous les sentiments que j'éprouvais à son égard. Après avoir posé mes doigts sur les dernières notes, je me levais et retournais au près de l'homme merveilleux qui m'attendait.

- C'était magnifique, mon amour. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

- Bien, nous interrompit Emmett. J'aimerais passer à la fête si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. Donc, Isabella Marie Swan, acceptes-tu de prendre Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ici présent pour époux, promets-tu de l'aimer et de le chérir tant que vous vivrez tous les deux ?

- Oui, j'accepte et je le jure.

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, acceptes-tu de prendre Isabella Marie Swan ici présente pour épouse, promets-tu de l'aimer et de la chérir tant que vous vivrez tous les deux ?

- Oui, j'accepte et je le jure.

- Alors, par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare enfin, mari et femme. Tu peux l'embrasser maintenant.

Tout doucement, Edward fit un pas vers moi et souleva mon voile. Il prit tendrement mon visage dans ses mains en coupe et l'approcha du sien avec une lenteur qui me rendit folle. Enfin, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes avec tout l'amour du monde. Plus rien n'existait autour de nous. C'était juste lui et moi, dans une bulle de bonheur infranchissable. J'aurais voulu approfondir ce baiser mais notre bulle n'était pas si hermétique que cela et Emmett nous rappela à l'ordre bien trop vite à mon goût. À voir la tête que faisait Edward, il devait penser comme moi.

- Vous aurez tout le temps de vous bécoter plus tard. Pour l'instant, tout le monde vous attend. Mesdames et Messieurs, j'ai l'insigne honneur et le privilège de vous présenter pour la première fois, Monsieur et Madame Edward Cullen.

Bien entendu, il fut le premier à nous enfermer dans une étreinte d'ours. Vint ensuite le tour de toute la famille et je me sentais bien. J'étais Bella Cullen et je n'avais plus peur de rien. Ainsi que l'avait dit Emmett, notre éternité ensemble venait d'être enclenchée et je plongeais dedans à corps perdu, en compagnie d'une famille merveilleuse et d'un mari formidable.

Alors, avez-vous aimé ?

Le dernier chapitre est terminé, je vous fais donc patienter un peu, mais pas trop ...

Bisoux ;p

EimeoN


	11. Chapitre 11

**Dernier chapitre ... ='(**

**Chapitre 11**

… **t'aimer …**

_**Chanson en écoute**__ : __Si j'avais au moins,__**Mylène FARMER**_

« Ce que l'amour peut faire, l'amour ose le tenter » **William SHAKESPEARE**

Après les félicitations de toute la famille, Alice décida de s'improviser photographe. Avec la quantité monstrueuse de clichés qu'elle avait du prendre, je ne doutais pas qu'il y aurait de quoi remplir au moins trois albums. Vint le moment des cadeaux, bien que j'ai précisé qu'ils ne seraient pas nécessaires, j'avais déjà reçu le plus beau …

De retour à la villa, nous nous installâmes au salon où nous devions recevoir nos présents. Emmett et Jasper nous offrirent un bon d'achat à utiliser dans un sex shop. Bien que cela ne m'étonna guère de la part de l'ours qui me servait de beau-frère, je fus plutôt surprise de voir Jasper éclater de rire au moment où Edward et moi avons ouvert l'enveloppe. Si nous avions encore pu rougir l'un et l'autre, nous l'aurions certainement fait. Même Esmée et Carlisle essayaient de se retenir de ne pas pouffer. Un fois passé ce moment embarrassant, Rosalie et Alice nous tendirent également une enveloppe. Plus épaisse, elle contenait trois bons : un pour des vêtements féminins, un autre pour des habits masculins et le dernier pour une boutique de lingerie. Quant à Esmé et Carlisle, ils nous tendirent à chacun une petite boîte noire. Lorsque j'ouvris la mienne, je fus un instant perplexe. À l'intérieur, une fine gourmette en or blanc, gravée de nos deux prénoms sur l'endroit et de la date d'aujourd'hui sur l'envers, était accrochée par un ruban à une clé en laiton de taille moyenne, mais façonnée à la main.

Je me tournais vers Edward pour voir que sa boîte contenait la même chose que la mienne, si ce n'est que la gourmette était plus masculine.

- Je ne comprends pas … commençais-je.

- Venez avec nous, me répondit Esmé en nous attrapant les mains.

Nous suivîmes le reste de la famille dehors et lorsqu'ils se mirent à courir, il nous fallut un temps avant de les poursuivre. Après 5 minutes de course, nous les retrouvions au cœur de la forêt. Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant une maison de taille moyenne, mais qui me fit immédiatement penser à Blanche-Neige. La devanture en était toute fleurie de roses et de freesias. La couverture en ardoise donnait un charme fou à la chaumière et sur l'un des côtés s'étalait une rangée d'hortensias. Sur deux niveaux, les murs en bétons semblaient allégés par les immenses trouées vitrées. Elle était tout bonnement magnifique.

- Cette maison est sublime, mais … que faisons-nous là ? Demanda Edward.

- Ben, on attend que tu nous invite à entrer ! Dit Emmett comme une évidence.

- Pardon ? Répliquais-je.

- Edward, Bella, vous êtes ici chez vous. Cette maison est notre cadeau de mariage à Esmé et à moi, nous expliqua Carlisle.

- Comment ? Mais c'est beaucoup trop ! Nous ne pouvons pas accepter !

- Bien sûr que si vous le pouvez, Bella. Et vous n'avez de tout façon pas le choix, s'exclama Alice.

- Mais …

- Il n'y a pas de "Mais ..." qui tienne, Edward. Je me sentirais extrêmement vexée si tu refusais mon cadeau, dit Esmé.

Je me tournais vers elle, puis vers Edward qui me fit un sourire résigné. Alors je pris Esmé dans mes bras.

- Merci du fond du cœur, maman. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, chérie. Et je pense que vous serez bien ici. C'est assez loin de la villa pour que vous ne soyez pas dérangés sans cesse, mais je peux malgré tout vous garder près de moi, sourit-elle.

- Bon, assez gémit comme ça, s'impatienta Alice. Il se fait tard et un mariage sans nuit de noces n'en est pas un ! Alors, laissons les amoureux se retrouver, ajouta-t-elle plus doucement. Je pense qu'ils l'ont bien mérité.

- Merci pour tout ce que tu as fais, Alice, dis-je en la serrant contre moi. Je n'y serais certainement pas arrivée sans toi.

- Bien sûr que si. Ça aurait juste mis plus de temps, me sourit-elle.

Après un dernier câlin groupé, Edward et moi nous retrouvâmes seuls, enfin. Je me tournais vers lui et en lui souriant, j'ouvris la porte de notre nouveau "chez-nous". Alors que j'allais passer le seuil, Edward me prit dans ses bras et me porta à l'intérieur en fermant la porte d'un coup de pied. Impossible d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une infime idée de la décoration intérieure. J'étais tout simplement noyée dans ses yeux.

- Emmenez-moi dans la chambre, Monsieur Cullen.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, Madame Cullen.

Il prit son temps pour nous y conduire. Marchant à vitesse humaine, peut-être même plus lentement. Il monta les escaliers, moi toujours dans ses bras. Sans aucune hésitation, il franchit une porte au fond du couloir. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il m'eut posée à terre et que je me fus détachée de son regard, que je remarquais que cette porte était double, à l'instar des suites d'un hôtel luxueux. Mais la chambre dans laquelle il m'avait déposée, ne paraissait en rien luxueuse. Elle était située à l'arrière de la maison et toute la surface sud était vitrée, cachée par d'immenses voilages blancs. Un tapis épais, blanc également, avait été disposé sur la majeure partie du sol. Un feu flambait dans la cheminée au centre du mur opposé à la baie et au-dessus de celle-ci, un cadre enfermait un dessin en noir et blanc. Ce dessin, c'était Alice qui l'avait réalisé, à partir d'une de ses visions. Une vision lors de laquelle, Edward et moi étions réunis, vampires et mariés. C'était juste magnifique. En face de la porte d'entrée, trônait le lit à baldaquins. Recouvert de voiles blancs, on aurait dit un nuage.

- Edward, c'est magnifique !

- Pas autant que toi.

Je me retournais pour lui faire face.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, mon amour, me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué. C'est tellement bon de te retrouver.

- Bella, jure-moi que nous ne serons plus jamais séparés.

- Je te le jure. Plus jamais. Rien ne pourra plus jamais me séparer de toi.

- Ma femme …

- Mon mari ...

Heureux comme nous ne l'avions jamais été, nous nous embrassâmes tendrement. J'avais retrouvé ma force et c'est uniquement cela qui me permit de briser cette étreinte.

- Attends-moi, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Un peu surpris, il me laissa néanmoins quitter ses bras. Je me rendis à la salle de bain et entrepris de revêtir l'ensemble qu'Alice y avait laissé pour moi, après avoir pris une douche. Bleu nuit, il se composait d'un soutient-gorge push-up, d'un shorty en dentelle, de bas et de porte-jarretelle. Fin prête, je pénétrais dans la chambre. Étendu sur le lit, le regard perdu au plafond, les pieds nus mais encore habillé, Edward attendait. Lorsqu'il m'entendit entrer, il se redressa et se figea. M'observant, son regard devint noir.

- Bella ?

- "Un mariage sans nuit de noces n'en est pas un", citais-je Alice.

Se relevant d'un bond, il se retrouva devant moi, haletant. Comme effrayé, il prit mon visage entre ses mains tremblantes et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Plus audacieuse, je mis mes bras autour de son coup et entreprit de le déshabiller. Encouragé par mes gestes, il se mit lui-même en sous-vêtements à une vitesse ahurissante. La seconde suivante, nous étions enlacés sur le lit.

A peine ses lèvres se sont-elles posées sur les miennes que je compris la futilité de mes craintes. J'étais avec Edward, rien ne pourrais plus jamais m'arriver et il ne me ferait jamais le moindre mal. Avec langueur, il explora mon corps de ses mains tièdes et j'entrepris d'en faire de même.

- Tu trembles ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Oui, mais pas de peur …

Surpris par ma rapidité, il n'eut pas le temps de m'empêcher de me retrouver à califourchon sur lui. Ma bouche remplaça mes mains et lorsque j'atteignis l'élastique de son caleçon, je sentis qu'il avait cessé de respirer.

- Bella, es-tu sûre …

- Chut, absolument certaine. Aie confiance en moi, susurrais-je.

J'avais envie de lui faire plaisir de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. Alors avec frénésie, je retirais le dernier rempart à sa nudité. Prenant un peu de distance, j'observais son corps dépourvu de toute imperfection.

- Tu es magnifique, lui dis-je dans un souffle.

- Pas autant que toi …

A genoux entre ses jambes, j'approchais mon visage de sa masculinité érigée et entrepris d'y déposer plusieurs baisers.

- Bella !

Forte de son exclamation de plaisir, je me fis plus entreprenante et l'entourait totalement de ma bouche, ma langue le caressant au gré de mes va-et-viens. Il avait un goût merveilleux et je prenais autant de plaisir que lui à lui prodiguer cette caresse. Après quelques minutes, il enfouit sa main dans mes cheveux et sa respiration retrouvée se fit plus rapide, haletante. Dans un grognement presque animal qui me fit frissonner, il se déversa dans ma bouche.

- Mon amour, murmura-t-il après m'avoir ramenée dans ses bras. Merci.

Rapidement, il inversa notre position précédente et je me retrouvais bloquée par son corps puissant au-dessus du mien.

- Edward, qu'est-ce que tu …

- Chut, mon amour, j'aimerais te rendre la pareille, profite simplement.

Je compris que mes sous-vêtements ne seraient plus utilisable lorsque j'entendis le son d'une tissu déchiré. Il était tellement impatient de me découvrir à son tour qu'il n'avait pas traîné à me dévêtir. Alice allait me tuer !

- Tu es la plus magnifique de nous deux et sans aucun doute la plus belle de toutes les femmes que je n'ai jamais rencontré, souffla-t-il sur ma peau.

Comme une brise, ses lèvres descendirent le long de ma gorge tandis que ses mains empaumaient mes seins. Caressantes, les premières rejoignirent les secondes pour torturer ma poitrine durcie par le plaisir que me procuraient ses gestes tendres. Son prénom dans ma bouche se fit murmure. Il posa sa tête sur mon ventre et m'étreignis avec un telle force que j'aurais sans doute péri si j'avais été encore humaine. Mais à cet instant, je sentais sa promesse silencieuse de ne jamais m'abandonner et de m'aimer pour le reste de nos vies.

Il reprit sa lente exploration jusqu'à l'intérieur de mes cuisses qu'il embrassa avec ferveur. Son souffle à cet endroit de mon corps me paraissait si chaud que je me cambrais presque instantanément. Sa langue s'infiltra dans mes chairs et il lécha avec application cette partie si sensible d'un corps de femme. Lorsqu'il inséra tout à coup deux doigts en moi, ma vision devint étrangement floue et un tel plaisir me submergea qu'il me fut impossible de me retenir de crier se bonheur.

- Tu es encore plus belle lorsque tu atteint l'extase mon cœur, me dit Edward en ma regardant dans les yeux, les siens pleins de tendresse, de dévotion et de désir.

- Edward, s'il te plait, aime-moi, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant, lui répondis-je en l'embrassant.

- Tout ce que tu veux, ma Bella.

Alors, il s'installa entre mes cuisses et au moment où il me pénétra, plus rien autour n'eut d'importance. Qu'il s'agisse du décor, des sons, des autres êtres présents sur la terre, rien n'eut plus d'importance. Et lorsqu'il buta au fond de moi, se fut comme si j'étais enfin entière. Et je sus que j'aurais toujours une partie de moi en Edward, parce qu'il me complétait parfaitement, sur tous les points. Il se mit à se mouvoir et moi à onduler sous lui. C'était tellement fort, tellement bon que j'aurais voulu que jamais ça ne finisse.

- Bella … hum … viens avec moi mon amour, haleta-t-il.

Mon cri fit écho au sien, nous avions atteint ensemble l'apogée de notre plaisir. Il se blottit contre moi et fixa mon visage.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demandais-je.

- Rien, tout va pour le mieux, je ne fais qu'admirer ma merveilleuse femme, me répondit-il.

- Je t'aime, Edward.

- Au moins autant que je t'aime, Bella.

Et rien n'aurait pu être plus vrai. Terminées les petites guerres pour savoir lequel de nous deux aimait le plus l'autre. Désormais, nous nous étions retrouvés, d'égal à égale. J'aurais tellement voulu trouver plus que ces simples mots pour lui dire tout ce que je ressentais à cet instant. Mais ceux-ci seraient suffisants, pour le moment. Après tout, j'avais toute l'éternité à ses côtés pour en trouver de nouveaux …

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Laissez une dernière review pour dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette fiction svp.

Bisoux à tous et à bientôt j'espère pour une nouvelle fic =)

EimeoN


End file.
